The present invention relates to a display control device for a vehicle, and particularly relates to the display control device for the vehicle which is applied to a vehicle provided with a display portion which is visible and operable for a driver.
A human machine interface (HMI) of a vehicle which is properly visible and operable for a driver has been recently desired. An exemplified technology of that is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0171529 A1, for example. In this technology, a screen which is frequently used by the driver according to a driving state is displayed at a position close to the driver.
According to the technology of the above-described patent publication, the moving distance of driver's eyes for seeing the displayed screen is properly short, so that the visually-recognition time of the driver can be shortened. However, even if the visually-recognition time is shortened, there is a concern that the driver's eyes may not stabilize at a position to which the driver's eyes have moved, so that the operational time becomes long. Consequently, the driver may turn away the driver's eyes from the direction toward a traveling way for an improperly-long period of time.